Eraserheads
by DiamondDozen
Summary: After Rubberneck finds a mysterious artifact, primal desires are unleashed...


Rubberneck couldn't help but feel mildly disgruntled. Kite Man had finally managed to break himself out of the stone casing (he never did say how), then freed his accomplice. So how was Rubberneck rewarded? He was dropped into some South American temple, asked to retrieve some sort of amulet that would "enhance both of their elasticity."

Not that that was any sort of problem. His sheer bulk combined with his rubbery abilities made barreling and leaping his way through a breeze. Within 20 minutes, he'd made his was to the altar in the center, and that's when his eyes met The Armlet.

Something about this armlet mesmerized Rubberneck. He'd always been the type to be enthralled by shiny things, but something about this jewelled gauntlet was special. He reached to touch it.

SNAP!

It flew across the room, and snapped onto his wrist. Rubberneck was startled, to say the least, and ran straight through the walls 'til he exited the temple. If he hadn't been so terrified, he probably would have though, "Ohhhh yeahhhh," or, "I'm the Rubbernaut, bitch!"

But when he reached the plane that would fly him back, he calmed down and tried to pry the gauntlet off. No luck - even with all his strength, the gauntlet remained firmly stuck. In his hamfisted struggling, though, he pressed one of the gems with a finger. Doink. The gem slid back like a button on contact with his fleshy tube, and he began to turn into a semisolid state. He pressed it again, and re-congealed. Perhaps, he thought, I might be able to live with this.

Two weeks later, Kite Man and Rubberneck decided to announce their return in style. They travelled to Gotham City, and decided to rob the central bank that very night (it had been robbed earlier that day). Kite Man flew up high, and dropped Rubberneck onto the unsuspecting bank. The elastic lump of a brute plummeted through the ceiling, and landed in the safe. He stretched a large pocket in his flesh, and began stuffing wads of cash into it. And Batman's already saved the bank once today, thought Rubby, so he's not gonna come out tonight! But someone entirely different flopped into the hole.

With a triumphant grin, Plastic Man emerged. His goggles glinted in the moonlight as he yelled, "Prepare for justice, floppy!" Not this shit again, thought Rubberneck, and slammed his fist on a pile of gold bars. Doink.

Neither of them knew this, but the button Rubberneck had pressed activated one of its more bizarre functions. Anyone with a rubbery consistency, when exposed to the frequency the Armlet was emitting, would be reverted to their most primal instincts. And it was beginning to kick in right... about... now.

Rubberneck completely forgot about his desire to smush Plastic Man, instead being overwhelmed with a very different desire. As he stared at Plastic Man's jiggling pecs and slick cowlicked hair, he felt something swelling in his jumpsuit. As he eyed Plastic Man's red jumpsuit, he saw that the same thing was happening to his former adversary.

"Yo, Rubberneck," said Plastic Man. "They used to call me The Eel. Want to see why?" Rubberneck nodded. That's when shit went down.

Plastic Man sauntered his way over to the corner of the vault, then tore his jumpsuit off in one motion. He shaped one finger into a blade and sliced away at Rubberneck's jumpsuit. As if on cue, Rubberneck's swollen member popped out and vibrated a bit. Rubberneck understood immediately, and bent over, presenting himself like a mandrill in a thunderstorm.

Plastic Man concentrated intently for a second. As he tensed his muscles, his elastic penis grew and contorted itself. With one final grunt, it split into two jaws, resembling a one-eyed moray eel. He grinned haughtily, before saying, "It's time to enter your rubber ring."

Rubberneck braced himself, and Plastic Man charged forward, penis-jaws wildly snapping. When they collided, Plas's penis wriggled its way into Rubberneck's channel, and he began sliding back and forth.

"Ahn ahn ahn - Plastic Man-dono, it's filling my womb!" yelled Rubberneck as the fleshy protuberance flopped wildly inside him.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," yelled Plastic Man. "It's PVC Time!" And with that, the jaws of his penis began gently gnawing on Rubberneck's prostate.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~N!" yelled Rubberneck. He couldn't take much more - goopy semen the color of pencil erasers began to spurt forth from his quivering dong. As if on cue, Plastic Man pulled out and came, fluids oozing from the maw of his monstrous member. The two lay down on the floor, panting and trembling.

After several minutes, Rubberneck got up. He grabbed the still-nude, still-dripping Plastic Man and held him up, one leg in each hand. It was his turn to make Plas feel good.

"Rubby? What are you doing!" yelled the stretchy superhero, but it was too late. Rubberneck took Plastic Man's ankles, then stretched him over his face. He kept on tugging until Plastic Man's anus stretched open, blood and poop spilling out as he parted the poor hero's Red Sea. Being drenched did not deter ol' Rubberneck, though.

"C'mon, Rubberneck, this isn't fun-KYAN~!"

Rubberneck had lowered the stretched Plastic Man onto him, and shoved his head up his anus. He began sliding Plas up and down while looking for his prostate.

"How are you feeling, Plastic Man-dono?" asked Rubberneck.

"This... isn't half bad. WOAH NELLY!"

At that point, Rubberneck found his quarry, and chomped down. Plastic Man was overwhelmed with pain and pleasure as Rubby nibbled his prostate. With no real choice left, Plastic Man decided to roll with it, and started jacking off. His penis expanded and changed shape with each stroke. Several minutes later, it turned into a fleshy fire-hydrant, before spurting Plasti-Dip. Rubberneck pulled his head out, and the two walked out of the safe - Rubberneck no longer interested in stealing the money, Plastic Man no longer interested in apprehending him.

For now, they just wanted to be with each other. They saw a stretch limo on the curb, and hijacked it. The two partners drove into the sunset, where many sexy nights in the Love Limo awaited them.

~TO BE CONTINUED?~


End file.
